


Traced Words

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Marinette hears a confession from Luka in a way different than what she expected.





	Traced Words

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a birthday gift to a friend of mine who loves Lukanette.

Marinette giggled, the cute noise being slightly muffled by the hand covering her lips. She let out an audible sigh as she closed her eyes and leant to her left, resting her head upon her boyfriend’s shoulder as she snuggled up to his warmth.

The two of them had been dating for a while now (it had been about three months since his confession to her.) and the afternoons they spent lounging around together at either of their houses-watching movies and playing video games as well as a plethora of other things-were her favourites.

The times where he played music for her, often the music of Marinette’s heart, were also very sweet. He had a talent for reading people and showing that through his music that she’d never seen in anyone else before. 

His right arm wrapped around her as she moved her head to lay comfortably on his chest, a sense of tranquility and peace arising as they settled into the familiar position. 

Marinette let out a small yawn as she stretched her arms into the air. It was only mid-afternoon but she’d had a busy day and her eyelids felt like they were about to flutter shut at any moment.

Luka smiled at her, tucking a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear before he began to trace his finger along her back as she slowly started to drift off to sleep. Another small yawn escaped her lips before they curled up into the sweet smile he loved. 

Luka’s fingers still slowly ran along her back, repeating the same fluid movement over and over again as he smiled to himself.

“I love you too, Luka,” she mumbled, her bluebell eyes meeting his cerulean ones, “That’s the first time you’ve ever said that to me.”

Luka chuckled as he stopped tracing the words ‘I love you’ along her back, a slight warmth starting to radiate from his cheeks as he smiled down at his girlfriend. 

He lightly kissed Marinette on the forehead before pulling her body closer to him and letting his eyelids droop shut as they both drifted off to into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
